Death Knight
"All hope will be buried along with your bones!" Death Knight is a 5-star Creature of the Mortii faction. Acquiring This Card Death Knight can be found in the Mazes, Gem Bag, Purchase Rewards and Mortii Boosters Skills * Ambush 8 * Assassinate 10 * Rebirth 8 Pictures Death Knight creature card.png Death_Knight.jpg Power Chart Strategies and Tactics Be warned, Paragon can stop Rebirth. Death Knight is very fast in deployment with a 2 round delay timer. However, do not get too giddy and summon him early in-battle , why? Because the Ambush skill lasts for only one round when summoned, keep him in your hand until a powerful enemy that poses threat to your other creatures appears, then it would be more suitable to summon this creature to face this threat head-on. Another good pro is when Rebirth activates, he can use his Ambush skill again. Remember, the Death Knight is a Mortii creature, and he also lacks defensive skills and abilities. So keep him away from humans with the skill Consecrate or others who may one-shot kill him , this powerful card should not be put at any risk unless it's very urgent. Do not summon him in front of an enemy with Frost Armor, the Ambush skill will be wasted and his Powerful ATK will be withstood. To form an immensely powerful team attack and make the Death Knight's attacks more lethal , summon him simultaneously with other creatures that will boost his attack such as a level 5+ Thalassa or a level 10+ Bloody Baron to raise his ATK, which is further increased by his Ambush skill, resulting in a deadly blow that can disintegrate most enemies once summoned. Spell casters can also offensively support him by damaging his enemy before he strikes or by dealing the final blow after being weakened by the Death Knight. Do not trust Rebirth that much, because it only has a 60% Proc. Rate and be warned, if this was your last card and it didn't revive, you're dead. Just in case the Death Knight dies, keep at least one slot in your hand empty. Consequently, if the Death Knight is defeated and then revived, his delay timer will end very quickly and will be good to go for battle. Some players think that the Death Knight is a victim to the Disposal skill that negates Rebirth and sends him to the graveyard. There is no need to worry as the Disposal skill sends the creature with the longest wait time to the graveyard.Seeing that the Death Knight has a very short Delay Timer, the chance of him being disposed of is extremely rare to occur. Try to be efficient with the first 2 skills of the Death Knight. For example, do not summon a level 5+ Death Knight in front of an enemy with less than 300 HP. You will waste your Ambush skill unless you intend to damage the enemy hero. The greatest weak point of the Death Knight is his lack of defensive moves. Any Sacrifice Creature, Heavy Caster, Consecrate Creature, Angel Prime or Battleblow/Warlust can take him out extremely quickly. Category:Recycle Carrier Category:Revive Carrier Category:Frost Armor Carrier Category:Immunity Carrier Category:Stoneskin Carrier Category:Disposal Creatures